


Sides of a coin

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Kink, Arc Reactor Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Run, THIS IS A THING, trust me - Freeform, you really don't want to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when the arc reactor requires a special type of fuel in order to keep running?Blame the stuckony discord server for this.





	Sides of a coin

Steve loves Tony with every ounce of his being. Sure they didn’t have the most typical of beginnings. There were awkward exchanges of pleasantries in a coffee shop or bookstore. Their first date wasn’t to a nice restaurant or an ice rink.

There were no loud exclamations of interest in each other when the bottling up of emotions becomes too much for them to hold in.

Their first date was sex. And not even normal run of the mill sex. Oh no, their lives are so messed up that he can’t even treat Tony to a round of love making. No, their first time together had to be as messed up as the rest of their lives. Even more so the more Steve thinks about everything they go through in their lives.

If Steve had been given time to think about things he probably would have found it creepy that Howard was so obsessed with him he built a machine designed to function on only his semen. Steve has to wonder when Howard even managed to get a hand on enough of a sample that Tony could survive as long as he did on. 

But all questions of Howard’s morality and Tony’s stubbornness to survive fly from his mind whenever he has Tony laid out on the bed beneath him moaning and groaning as Steve slides his cock into a special opening in the reactor to allow it to absorb what it needs to keep running for however long this one will last. 

This is never an exact science, any number of factors affect when Steve will have to power it up again. The number of experiments Tony runs, the number of times he gets into the suit, the number of times he has to clean the port, and any thing from the sun and back. All of them change when Steve will have to slide his cock into the special port in Tony’s heart.

It’s weird and gross, but Steve would do it every time because Tony deserves to live. To not die simply because of some messed up design Howard made. Given enough time Steve is sure that Tony could come up with a better thing to keep his heart beating. But tony just hasn’t time to do so.

When Tony had come to him, pale and shaking and explained to him what was happening, that he needed Steve’s semen to power his reactor Steve had been shocked. His mind racing with all sorts of things that really his mind would do better to bury in a deep dark basement somewhere where no one would ever see them again.

Steve had been apprehensive at first tentatively touching Tony and kissing him. Tony didn’t even need to ask him to slide into the reactor. Steve would never have made him make such a request outloud.

He didn’t enjoy it per say until he saw the color returning to Tony’s face and his hands stop shaking. Tony buries his face into Steve’s neck and Steve just keeps rubbing the back of his head and kissing his temple. Holding him close.

Steve finishes inside the reactor before pulling out and he watches as Tony wipes himself off with a blanket. Obviously he did something right because Tony has so much energy he’s practically buzzing with it. 

It gets easier after that first time. Steve keeps an eye on Tony and when he thinks Tony is getting too pale he pulls his boyfriend aside and powers his reactor before falling asleep with Tony spooned against his front.

It takes them a little bit of time to get settled into the relationship and everything that comes with it. At first they only have sex to energize Tony. When it’s over they don’t look each other in the eye and they move apart to go about their own business.

Slowly it morphed into more. When Tony would look worn out after a refill Steve would hold him gently and strokes his hair as they would both fall asleep. He started asking Tony out on dates shortly after.

A few dates turned into many dates and next thing Steve knew he had a boyfriend who he loved and who loved him. They didn't need words to show it like other couples.

Regular sex began to fill the time between refills. Tony can be a pretty creative lover when he wants to be.

They cuddle and crack jokes and Steve will sometimes carry Tony to bed when he stays up working too long.

It's perfect.

Tony hates Steve with every ounce of his being. Sure this whole situation is messed up. There were testosterone charged verbal battles for dominance between them and they fought more than they should have.

He never got to scream at Steve about how much his childhood sucked because Howard has a stick up his ass about finding him. He didn't get to tell Steve how overrated his story is.

He doesn't just hate Steve. He hates Howard too. What kind of sicko creates a machine that runs off the semen of one specific person. And why the fuck did he have samples of Captain America's semen? Just how obsessed was Howard? 

Even though it sickens him he has no choice but to use the samples Howard had stashed away. He has to make sure he can keep going so he can save people. So long as he is needed he’ll do anything, no matter how freakish it is.

All good things must come to an end. He runs out of samples to use in private. Without it, he doesn’t have a chance of survival. 

So he goes to Steve and explains what Howard did and how he’s been surviving up until now and he’s miserable as he does it. He’s never felt so filthy as when he’s explaining exactly what Howard did it and he can see that thought in his head as well.

Tony is waiting to ask Steve to allow him to collect semen when he’s masturbating when he finds himself being touched slowly and sensually. Steve is leaning down and kissing him deeply before letting him up.

Tony opens his mouth to tell Steve that he doesn’t want to have sex with him for the reactor. All he needs is for Steve to maturbate into a cup pr container and Tony is good to go. Just as he’s about to say that Steve presses a finger to his mouth and next thing Tony knows Steve is sliding into the port in the reactor designed to collect what it needs. 

Tony can feel himself getting healthier and stronger as the reactor absorbs Steve’s precum. Tony feels disgusting. He groans in pain as Steve works himself in and out. He buries his face into Steve’s neck so he won’t have to watch the man he hates rape the most vulnerable area of his body. Steve is rubbing his back like he’s some kind of pet and when Steve finally climaxes Tony is relieved for it to be over. 

When Steve pulls out Tony reaches for the blanket and wipes himself off. If he must live with the humiliation of what just occurred, he's going to do so clean. He’s so terrified by what just happened that he’s shaking uncontrollably.

After that Steve controls every aspect of Tony’s life. Where ever he is Steve is not far behind, If he’s working on a way to get rid of the need for semen Steve will come down claiming he needs a refill. If he hasn’t been sleeping well he gets pulled aside and Steve will fill him up. Everywhere Tony goes Steve is there watching him, waiting eagerly for the next time he can fill him up.

After that first time Steve gets more demanding after taking care or the reactor, he’s hold Tony against him while he sleeps and Tony is stuck there for hours worried about what Steve is going to do when he wakes up. When he does Steve lets him go and Tony feels stupid. Steve doesn’t have to do anything. He just has to wait for Tony to need a refill and Tony will have to do anything for him just to survive.

He tries to work on a better way to build his reactor, a way for him to not have to let Steve violate him like he did that first time. 

Every time he works on it, Steve is dragging him off to dinner, or a mission, or a baseball game. Anything to keep him out of the workshop and prevent him from building a better reactor.

Soon Steve starts wanting sex even when Tony doesn’t need his reactor filled. Steve will kiss him and then there will be a hand slipping into his pants and Tony has to play along otherwise Steve may withhold the one thing that Tony desperately needs to live.

Steve has all the power over him and Tony wishes he could tell Steve how much he hates him but he holds his tongue, fear of what Steve will do at the front of his mind.

It’s a nightmare.


End file.
